deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Staff
The Dead Frontier Staff is responsible for maintaining the [http://www.deadfrontier.com Dead Frontier] site, forums and game. Every Person on the staff member list is a member of Jagged Blade Games and has the authority and duty to manage the community and keep order everywhere on the site. None of the listed staff members is affiliated with the unless otherwise mentioned. If you searched for the staff list of this wiki, go here: Wiki Staff The DF Staff Team is divided into two groups, Administrators and (Global) Moderators. Source: The Dead Frontier Rules Adminstrators Administrators are responsible for the actual site and server and are working on keeping it all running smoothly, down to the physical level. They are the only staff members with direct access to the game code, the server and all other game related resources. [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=1 AdminPwn] is the initial Game Creator of Dead Frontier and was the only Administrator till April 2009, when his brother joined the project. AdminPwn created the Dead Frontier Minigames and is the main coder, graphic- & music artist, tech guy, PR manager and whatever else you can think of which is necessary to keep Dead Frontier up and running. [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=2 Xaelath] is AdminPwn's brother and joined the Dead Frontier Project in April 2009. He is currently responsible for all kinds of community support and generally helping out with everything about Dead Frontier that does not require coding experience or similar special skills. If you want to contact the Admins for an important problem, idea or something similar, please check the forums first - maybe there is a special forum for just that purpose. (For example, the Suggestion Forum and the Technical Problem Forum.) If your reason to message them is still not satisfied by an existing forum, please Privately Message an active Moderator or ask them on the CB Chat first if it is a good idea to contact the Adminstrators about your request, as most things can be solved by Moderators already. Moderators Moderators are Dead Frontier's respected and hard working community managers, working to keep spammers, trolls, wannabe-hackers and all kinds of idiots in line. If you notice a serious problem with another community member such as heavy flaming, trolling or spam, report the problem to an active Moderator. The best way to do that is to go to the Main Forum Page, scroll down and look for an active person with a blue name in the list and PM them details and a link to the problematic situation or person. Alternatively, you can click the Report Button at the lower right end of each forum post and report it that way to all Moderators at once, but the direct way is clearly preferred. The Moderator Team [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=43115 Abbie] [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=61442 Blaqk] [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=23937 Crynsos] - Staff|Wiki Administrator [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=19700 Major Anderson] [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=31734 Reznorock] [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=51445 SierraBT] [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=2043 VoraX] [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=69 Ximpulse] [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=28077 Z'''] Past Moderators ''Bio'' Account ''EJ Wells'' Deleted [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=5934 ''Hinotori''] InActive [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=168 ''Interesting''] InActive [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=60325 ''Sgt Thompson''] InActive [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=1566 ''Southern_guy''] InActive [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=25770 ''Uberirdisch''] InActive [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=5216 ''ZAN''''']